


Angelic Rewind

by VietnamVet



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VietnamVet/pseuds/VietnamVet
Summary: What happens if Kate Marsh is the one with powers? Can she, along with Max and Chloe, solve the mysteries and conspiracies surrounding herself, her friends and Arcadia Bay? Let's find out!





	1. Clipped Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started, I just want to point out that my other fic, 'Arcadia Bay Is Strange' is on temporary hiatus due to my 'not so good mental health'. In it's place, I decided to explore how things could turn out if our sweet cinnamon bun Kate Marsh developed powers, instead of Max. 
> 
> Inspired by multiple other fics I've been reading recently, the characters in this fic will start out the same but may grow and change from canon as the story goes on. Things may also take a darker turn than canon, so let's see if Kate and her friends can shine a light on the darkness before it swallows the town whole. POV's will change between Kate, Max & Chloe every now and then, and possibly others if and when necessary. Each chapter will start with the date, character POV and location so it's easy to follow. Feedback is welcome!
> 
> Without further ado, I give you:
> 
> Angelic Rewind.

**Angelic Rewind: Chapter 1 - Clipped Wings**

 

**October 5 th 2013**

 

**Kate's POV: Blackwell Academy - Photography Classroom**

 

Fragmented and blurry memories. That's all I remember from yesterday. I woke up early this morning outside my dorm room with no idea how I got there. All I have to go on is that terrible video of me that's been plastered all over the internet. The things I did in that video. I'm not like that. Am I? How am I supposed to explain this to my parents, my church? What did I do to deserve-

 

I got pulled from my thoughts by Taylor throwing a paper ball at me and laughing. There's no point in me looking at the paper ball, I can already guess what it says. Victoria and her Vortex Club have been tormenting me over the video from the second I stepped out of my room this morning. Turning back to my notebook I continued absent-mindedly doodling, paying little attention to Mr Jefferson. Normally my drawings are happy but over the past week they've gotten quite dark.

 

The end-of-class bell went off, again pulling me from my thoughts. I glanced down at my notebook to see that I'd drawn a noose, amongst other things. Glancing around, I saw Max looking at me. I knew she was going to come talk to me. She's practically my only friend right now. I used to hang with Stella and Alyssa but they seem to have abandoned me.

 

“Hey Kate.” Max smiled at me.

 

I looked up and tried to force a smile too.

 

“Hi Max.”

 

I watched as Max grabbed her elbow. I've known her long enough to see that she's anxious whenever she does that.

 

“So Kate, I uh... I was wondering if you'd like to plan another tea date sometime this week? I haven't seen you much recently and I'd like to catch up.”

 

Normally I'd jump at the chance, but I am far from in the mood, even if it is Max.

 

“Sorry Max, I'm kind of a little busy with homework and stuff. I don't have time this week, but maybe some other time?” I answered, trying to hide the sadness from my voice.

 

“Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see you later then.” Max replied, clearly disappointed.

 

I gave her a small wave and turned to pack up my things. Just as she was about to walk away, Max glanced at my notebook. I tried to quickly cover it with my bag but it was too late, she'd already spotted what I was drawing.

 

“Kate...” Max spoke with concern in her voice.

 

“Please don't ask.” I looked at her with pleading eyes.

 

Max sighed and put her hand on my shoulder.

 

“Kate. I am your friend. I don't know what's been going on with you recently but it's obviously eating away at you. You're not yourself. I won't ask if you don't want to tell, but we are definitely having a tea session, right now.”

 

I sighed heavily.

 

“You won't take no for an answer, will you?”

 

“Nope, now come on, don't make me drag you Miss Marsh.” Max grinned.

 

Seeing no way out, I conceded and finished packing everything back into my bag. I stood at the door, waiting for Max to finish having a chat with Mr Jefferson, then we stepped out into the hallway. Max could tell I was nervous and it was obvious most students were staring at me. She grabbed my arm and lead me down the hall.

 

“It'll be okay, Kate. Just ignore them. Lets head to the bathroom first and rest for a minute.”

 

I nodded and tried my best not to look at everyone laughing at me.

 

After what felt like an eternity we made it to the bathroom and stepped inside. Max went over to the sinks and splashed her face with water while I stood waiting in the corner. After glancing around at all the distasteful graffiti in the room, I spotted what looked like a blue butterfly fly in through the window.

 

“Hey Max, do you see that? Is that a butterfly?” I whispered and pointed at the far end of the room.

 

“Wowser. Yeah it is.” She whispered back excitedly.

 

I saw Max reach into her bag and pull out her Polaroid camera, clearly not wanting to waste this chance. After a few seconds she turned to me and offered me the camera instead.

 

“Here Kate. You can go take the shot. You deserve it.” She smiled at me.

 

I carefully took hold of her camera, willing myself not to drop it, and crept over to where the butterfly was resting on a bucket. Messing around with the angle slightly, not really knowing how to use Max's camera, I finally managed to get it right and took the shot.

 

Max came over to grab the photo and inspect my work.

 

“That's amazing Kate, nice shot!”

 

I blushed slightly from the praise and watched as Max placed the photo into my bag.

 

Feeling happier, I decided to give Max a hug. She always knew how to cheer me up.

 

Just then, we heard the bathroom door open. We both glanced around the corner of the stalls and saw Nathan Prescott stumbling in and heard him mumbling to himself about blowing up the school. I glanced over at Max and she was just as confused and worried as me. Suddenly the bathroom door opened again and in stepped a girl with blue hair. She started to have a heated conversation with Nathan and it was hard to tell who scared me more, Nathan or this mystery girl.

 

I glanced at Max again and saw that she'd gone slightly pale. Not knowing why, I looked back around the corner and saw Nathan pulling out a gun. I barely covered the gasp that escaped my mouth, and felt Max clinging onto my hand for support.

 

We watched as Nathan pushed the girl against the wall and pointed the gun right against her gut. I didn't even realize that I'd stepped out from the corner when the gun went off. I stupidly raised my arm as if to reach out at the girl who was now falling to the ground. Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl, then it stopped and went in reverse. I couldn't believe what I saw seeing. I looked over at Max and saw her staring at me in surprise. I blinked and suddenly I was back in Jefferson's class.

 

I looked around the room, panicking quite a bit. I looked at Max and saw her doing the same. Our eyes locked and she mouthed 'What just happened?' at me. I shrugged and continued looking around. I'd already heard this lecture before, or what little of it I was paying attention to last time. I glanced at Taylor and saw her throw the paper ball at me again, but before it got halfway across the room I watched Max reach out and intercept it. I saw Max smirking at me and heard Taylor sigh.

 

I can't believe what we just witnessed. Nathan shot that poor girl. She didn't seem very nice but she didn't deserve to get shot!

 

The bell rang, and Jefferson gave his speech about the 'Everyday Heroes' contest again. Max sprang up from her desk and rushed over to me so fast that she almost tripped over her chair. I tried not to giggle as she balanced herself against my desk for a second.

 

“Max, you saw all that too, right?” I whispered.

 

“I... Yes. Did we just go back in time?” Max replied hesitantly.

 

“I'd say that's impossible but after what we just witnessed, I don't know. Maybe?” I answered.

 

I saw Max bend down to pick up the paper ball that she'd swatted out of the air and unfold it. I watched her frown at whatever was written and rip it up in disgust.

 

“I uh... Thanks for that Max. I don't even know what was on it but you must have a fast reaction time to stop it from hitting me though.” I said thankfully.

 

Max just grinned at me. “The perks of knowing the future, I guess. As for what it said, well we can discuss that later.”

 

I watched her face turn serious as she continued, “If we've gone back in time, or something, then maybe we can save that girl? Stop Nathan from shooting her somehow?”

 

I glanced at my feet nervously.

 

“I don't know Max. Just being there before was scary enough. Maybe we can tip off a teacher, or the Principal before it happens?” I replied quietly.

 

Max sighed. “Somehow I doubt the Principal will do anything. He is Nathan Prescott, after all. I think we'll have to do this ourselves.”

 

I gulped and tried to summon what tiny amount of courage I still had left, then stood up.

 

“Okay Max. Let's go before we miss them.” I spoke determinedly, hoping she didn't notice the waver in my voice.

 

We packed up and rushed out the door before Jefferson could even get the chance to call Max back, then almost sprinted down the hallway towards the bathroom. Once inside, we decided to retrace our steps just in-case. Max washed her face, and I took a photo of the butterfly again. Then we waited around the corner for them to enter. The argument seemed to play out exactly like before.

 

Then I heard Max whispering to me. “Hold on, I think I recognize that girl's voice now.” Her eyes went wide and she rushed around the corner.

 

“Chloe?” I heard her say.

 

“Max?” Replied the other girl.

 

I peeked out from round the corner and saw Nathan pointing the gun from one to the other.

 

“Where the hell did you come from? Get out now!” Nathan shouted.

 

“Put the gun down Nathan, please.” Max begged.

 

“Dude don't point that thing at her, Asscott!” Growled the other girl.

 

I took a deep breath and stepped out and stood next to Max.

 

“Please, put it down. Or just leave, we won't say anything.” I said, as bravely as I could.

 

Nathan snorted. “Yeah right, like I'd believe that.”

 

Then his eyes latched onto me and he realized who was speaking to him. His eyes narrowed to slits and he started to get even angrier and crazier, than he already was.

 

“You!” He shouted, and pointed the gun right at me.

 

I flinched and tried to back away from his line of sight.

 

“You definitely won't be saying shit, bitch!” He roared.

 

Just then, Max pushed in-front of me to try and shield me from Nathan, right as he pulled the trigger.

 

Everything went silent for a few seconds as the gunshot rang out.

 

Then I heard the other girl scream Max's name and punch Nathan in the face before he could do anything else. Max stumbled back against me, and I in turn stumbled back into the bathroom wall. We both slumped to the ground. The last thing I saw was the other girl crouched down next to us in shock, before what looked like the head of security kicked his way into the bathroom, gun drawn. Then I blacked out.

 

I wasn't out for long before I regained consciousness. I seemed to still be in the bathroom. The paramedics were here now, tending to Max and rushing her onto a stretcher while the other girl ran after them. There was a sharp pain in my side. I looked down to see the head of security tending to my own wound. It hurt a lot.

 

“Mr Madsen, what... what happened?” I groaned.

 

“Nathan shot Max. The bullet apparently went straight through her and grazed you. You'll be fine, it's just a scratch. It'll hurt like hell though, soldier.” He grunted.

 

I stayed silent for a minute and prayed for Max to be okay while Mr Madsen finished.

 

Finally he sat back, careful to avoid the quite large pool of blood on the floor.

 

“That's the best I can do I'm afraid. You should get to the hospital anyway just to make sure. The paramedics rushed on ahead to take care of Max, and I have to stay behind to deal with this scumbag.” He jerked a thumb at the unconscious form of Nathan slumped in the corner, handcuffed. He had a nasty bruise on his face from where the other girl had hit him.

 

I hesitantly pulled myself to my feet and tested my balance. It seemed okay. The pain in my side flared whenever I walked though, causing me to limp slightly. I didn't really care. All that mattered was that I try to see Max at the hospital. Hopefully she'll be okay. I hobbled my way out of the bathroom and looked around. There were a lot of students still standing around in the hallways, shocked at what had happened. They seemed even more shocked when they saw me come out.

 

I ignored the gasps and stares and dragged my way to the front entrance. Stepping outside, I looked around to see the rest of the school standing around, with a bunch of police officers. I wondered who I could ask for a lift to the hospital when I spotted Warren sitting on the wall near the parking lot, looking white as a sheet. If he could've gone any paler when he saw me heading his way, he probably would have.

 

“Wow Kate, as if it's not bad enough to see Max carried out of there, you're hurt too?” He mumbled.

 

I nodded.

 

“It's not as bad as it looks. It just hurts a lot is all. I'm heading to the hospital to get it checked out, and see Max, of course. Um... Could you...?”

 

“Oh, you want a ride to the hospital? Sure! I want to see if Max is okay myself anyway so come on.” He said, almost excitedly.

 

I nodded again, slowly following him to the parking lot before getting into his car and heading to the hospital.


	2. What The Hella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results of Max/Kate being shot may require some suspension of disbelief as I have no knowledge of how gunshot wounds work, and I'm terrible at researching things. Let me know if it's believable!
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy! :)

**Angelic Rewind: Chapter 2 - What The Hella**

 

**October 5 th 2013**

 

**Chloe's POV: Arcadia Hospital – Reception Area**

 

I burst through the front doors to the hospital in a blind panic and skidded to a half in front of the woman sitting at the reception desk. I stood bracing myself against the desk for a moment trying to catch my breath and glanced around. The clock on the wall read 4:36pm. If my damn truck wasn't so slow, I'd have made it here at-least 10 minutes earlier. With how hard I was pushing it, I'm surprised it didn't completely die on me halfway to the hospital.

 

Wincing at the poor choice of words, I looked up at the receptionist to she had an eyebrow raised at me. I realized I probably just mumbled half of my thoughts out loud and decided to clear my throat before turning my attention to her.

 

“Hey there. I'm here for... uh, her name's Max- Maxine Caulfield. She was shot. I'm her best friend. Please tell me she's okay.” Was all I could get out. My throat felt incredibly dry and sore from all the crying I'd been doing on the way here.

 

The woman turned her attention to the computer in-front of her, tapped the keyboard a few times and turned back to me. “She's currently still being operated on. I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything more than that. You're welcome to sit and wait over there, though.” She pointed towards a seating area off to the left of the room.

 

I nodded and made my way over to one of the armchairs. It was quite comfy. I sat there for only 10 seconds before becoming too restless and shot back out of the chair, starting to pace around the room instead, trying to wrap my head around what had happened just 30 minutes ago.

 

“ _So, I went to the girls bathroom at BlackHell, planning on blackmailing Asscott into giving me hella cash for what that sick perv tried to do to me. Instead, he brought a gun. I knew I should've taken the one I stole from step-douche, not that I'd have gotten the chance to use it anyway. I could see it in Nathan's eyes, he was seconds away from shooting me. That's when Max popped up out of nowhere and distracted him. It's been 5 years. 5 fucking years, and she just shows up and takes a bullet for me. Not just me, but for that other girl too. I've seen her around before but don't know her name. For some reason, seeing her pissed Nathan off more than me. He tried to shoot her. Well, he did shoot her, but Max jumped in the way like a boss. That gave me the chance to clock Nathan in the face, oh it felt so good to hit that psycho. If that fucker hadn't just shot Max, I'd have beaten him to a pulp. This day has been hella crazy. I really hope Max is going to be okay. I want to hate her for ghosting me but I can't. Not now.”_

 

After getting my thoughts in order, I collapsed back into one of the waiting armchairs, curled up into a ball and let the tears fall once more.

 

I have no idea how long I laid curled up like that, when the sound of the hospital entrance being shoved open broke me out of my self-loathing. Sitting up, I looked over and saw a boy walk in, holding up the other girl from the bathroom who I could see was wincing in pain with each other step she took. .Not feeling like I could sit still any longer, I decided to go over and help out.

 

I rushed to the opposite side of the girl and grabbed her arm to hold her up, while they made their way to the reception desk. Once we reached it, the girl spoke up to the receptionist.

 

“Excuse me, I was involved in the shooting at Blackwell Academy. The girl who was shot is one of my friends and, well, from what I was told the bullet went through her and grazed my side, here.” She hissed in pain while exposing the field dressing on her side.

 

The receptionist's eyes widened and she picked up a phone on her desk to inform a doctor.

 

The girl continued with her story “I was patched up by the head of security at Blackwell, while I guess the paramedics rushed off with Max.” She chuckled slightly before wincing in pain again, then kept talking “It's fine, of-course, she was in danger and I wasn't. I came here to get the wound checked out though, some painkillers would be nice too because it hurts, otherwise I'm here to see how Max is doing. Is she okay?”

 

I decided to save the receptionist the effort. “She's still in surgery, they won't say more than that. We'll just have to wait. Fuck I hate waiting, and I hate hospitals.”

 

The girl winced at my tone and I saw the cross around her neck. _“Ah she's one of those. Well we're both apparently friends with Max so she'll have to get used to it.”_ I thought to myself.

 

Keeping the bitterness in my head, I apologized “Uh, sorry. It's just today has been a mess, in more ways than one.”

 

The girl snorted “You can say that again. By the way, my name is Kate, Kate Marsh. I live in the dorms with Max.” she held out her hand.

 

I shook it and replied “Yeah. I'm Chloe. Uh, Chloe Price. Childhood friend of Max, haven't seen her in 5 years and then this happens.” I sighed.

 

Kate nodded, then a doctor came through one of the doors leading further into the hospital and come towards us. The receptionist pointed at the girl I now knew as Kate. He stopped in-front of her and spoke, “Okay miss, I'll take you to a room so we can see how much damage that bullet did, is that alright with you?”

 

She agreed and grabbed hold of his arm while he lead her back through the door he came from.

 

It was then that I realized the boy she came with was still here and hadn't said a word the entire time. I turned to him and saw him glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. “What?” I asked, and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Oh, uh, I... um, nice hair.” He mumbled.

 

I just laughed at him. “Thanks, I guess. But who are you and why are you here?”

 

He shuffled his feet for a moment before replying, “Uh, I'm Warren. I brought Kate here in my car since I was coming here to see Max anyway because I'm also her... friend?”

 

The way he said that last word triggered something inside me that I hadn't experienced in 5 years. It's what Max and I used to call the 'Max Alarm', whenever something or someone made me become overprotective of Max when we were younger. I recognized instantly that this boy, Warren, wanted to be more than friends with Max. Since I didn't know how she rolled in the past 5 years, I decided I'd just keep a close eye on him for now, until I can get more information.

 

Trying to keep my sarcasm hidden I just said, “Uh huh. Cool. Nice to meet you.” and walked away, leaving him stood there with his mouth hanging open.

 

It was at that moment that Joyce arrived and practically threw herself at me. Not that I could blame her. David must've told her what happened, and he's shit at explaining things like this. I felt a little guilty about not telling her what happened myself.

 

“Chloe are you alright? David said you were involved in a shooting and I came as quick as I could. What happened?” Joyce sobbed.

 

I patted her on the back awkwardly, “I'm fine Mom. A bit shaken up but that's all. Mom... Max got shot.” I muttered.

 

Joyce's eyes went wide and I could swear her face went pale. She always saw Max as a second daughter so that's no surprise. “Max? You mean... Max Caulfield? Oh god darlin' I'm so sorry.” Then she hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

 

“Mom. Ouch. Need air.” I gasped.

 

She let go and chuckled nervously. “Sorry Chloe, I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Or Max.”

 

I nodded. “Yeah, I know... She's still in surgery, apparently. They won't tell me anything else.” I grumbled.

 

Joyce shook her head. “That's because you're not her parents, Chloe.”

 

“Oh shit I totally forgot! Does Ryan and Vanessa know yet?” I asked, shocked.

 

Joyce raised an eyebrow at me. “You didn't tell them? Well, I suppose I can understand why, all things considered. Uh, I suppose I'll give them a call and let them know. This won't be a fun conversation. I'll be back shortly, Chloe.”

 

I nodded and gave her another hug, then she went outside to make the call and I went back to the agonizingly painful waiting.

 

After what felt like forever, another doctor came through the doors leading further into the hospital and made their way towards me, Mom and Warren. Gripping the arms of the chair so hard my fingers turned white, I waited for him to speak.

 

“Okay everyone, all I can tell you is that Max is stable, she is out of surgery, and is now resting. Since non of your are her parents, I can't go into detail. You can visit her tomorrow, as visiting hours are already over today, sorry.” He said in a soothing voice that I could see he only put on when speaking to visitors.

 

I stood up and glared in his face. “I've been waiting here for hours doctor, there is no way I am leaving without knowing exactly what happened to my best friend **who took a bullet for my ungrateful ass**. We may not be her parents but they won't be here until tomorrow either. I'm her best friend, Max has always been considered a second daughter to my Mom here, and that guy over there is... whatever the fuck he is. We deserve to know what happened!”I growled.

 

Warren was staring at me with his eyebrows raised, and surprisingly my Mom didn't drag me back into my seat. When I looked at her she smiled and nodded in agreement. Warren decided to play along and just crossed his arms at the doctor.

 

Getting the hint, the doctor sighed and relented. “Fine. All things considered, Max was incredibly lucky. She lost a lot of blood from the initial shock, but otherwise the bullet went straight through her abdomen, missing all her internal organs, bones, etc. Somehow it was a clean through-and-through, just flesh damage. She'll have a scar on her front and back from the wound, but otherwise will make a complete recovery. If you're lucky, she should be releasable tomorrow, provided she takes painkillers and such for a while of-course.”

 

All three of us let out massive sighs and shrunk back into our seats.

 

As the doctor turned to leave, Warren spoke up. “Doc, what about Kate, the other one who was injured by the... same bullet?”

 

“Ah yes, well that's much more simple. The bullet that passed through Max only slightly grazed Kate's side. It was more of a burn mark than a bullet wound, that's how close it was. We gave her some painkillers and she's sleeping it off in the same room as Max, for convenience's sake. She insisted on staying the night and can leave tomorrow also.” He said, smiling.

 

I narrowed my eyes at him. “So Max gets to be room-mates with Kate for the night, who is already healthy enough to leave, but you let her stay? Meanwhile Max's other best friend, me... who she hasn't seen in 5 years and is the reason both of them got shot, can't stay with them? That's bullshit! I'm not leaving her now, no way!”

 

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Alright then. I get the feeling that kicking you out of the hospital will just cause more trouble than it's worth, so you can stay with them tonight. Only you. Follow me, I'll take you to their room and get you a blanket for the night. The rest of you, it's time to leave, sorry.”

 

Joyce and Warren nodded and got up to leave while I stood and followed the doctor through the door further into the hospital, eventually reaching Max and Kate's room. After taking a deep breath, I turned the handle and stepped inside.


	3. Fragmented Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's been cut a little short since it's quite dark, but I'm already working on the follow-up as I type this, so you won't have to wait long for the next one.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Angelic Rewind: Chapter 3 - Fragmented Memories**

 

**October 6 th 2013**

 

**Kate's POV: Arcadia Hospital – Room 217**

 

I opened my eyes to a room full of people, flashing lights and loud music. I was vaguely aware of this being the Vortex Club party that I'd attended a couple of days ago. It's then that I realized my body was moving on it's own and I had no control over it.

 

I could see Victoria laughing and filming me from the corner of the room. I was forced to watch as boys came up to me one by one, kissing and groping at me. I felt sick, but could do nothing except endure it.

 

Then Nathan seemingly materialized out of thin air next to me and seemed to know I wasn't feeling well. He offered to take me to the hospital, then everything went black.

 

I felt my surroundings change, and I was suddenly in the back of Nathan's truck as he drove down a dirt road.

 

The scene changed again, and I could barely open my eyes from the bright lights and white room that was assaulting my vision.

 

Then I heard a soft voice and felt a sting in my neck.

 

My vision went black once more and reshaped itself into the Blackwell bathroom. I watched in horror as the scene from earlier played out all over again.

 

Then Nathan turned towards me with rage and fury clearly etched onto his face and a gunshot rang out.

 

I woke up thrashing and screaming. It took me a while to realize there was a hand over my mouth attempting to muffle my panicking. I blinked and saw blue hair in my face. Glancing around, I saw I was still in Max's hospital room. The clock on the wall said it was 5am. I sighed and flung myself back into my bed. Chloe finally took her hand away from my mouth once she saw that I wasn't going to wake up the entire hospital.

 

“Bad dream?” Chloe asked.

 

I rubbed at my eyes and nodded.

 

“More like a nightmare. It all felt so real, like I was actually there.” I whispered and felt a shiver run down my spine.

 

“You were muttering in your sleep, tossing and turning for the past 5 minutes. I wasn't sure if I should wake you up or not. Good thing I was wide awake myself otherwise your sudden screaming would've given me a heart attack or something.” Chloe raised an eyebrow at me.

 

I turned to look at Max who was still fast asleep, then back to Chloe.

 

“Sorry.” I said, feeling embarrassed.

 

Chloe sat down on the end of my bed.

 

“So, do you want to talk about it?” Chloe asked.

 

I audibly gulped. _“I don't think I'm ready to talk about that just yet. She might believe me but I'd rather not take that chance. The latter part I could try, though.”_ I thought to myself, uncertain.

 

“Um, okay...” I hesitated slightly, “Well, it was what about happened in the bathroom yesterday.” I muttered.

 

Chloe's face turned from friendly to murderous in an instant.

 

“Fucking Prescott!” She whisper-shouted, trying not to wake Max.

 

Wincing slightly at her outburst, I decided to be straight with her.

 

“Why were you in the bathroom with Nathan? I heard something about money and... drugs?”

 

Now it was Chloe's turn to look uncomfortable.

 

“That's a long story. But why were you and Max there? The bathroom was supposed to be empty for our meeting.” Chloe asked, fidgeting with her hands.

 

“Well, it is a school bathroom. Why do you think we were there?” I giggled.

 

Chloe just rolled her eyes and huffed.

 

“Fine. Basically, me and a friend, Rachel, planned on leaving Arcadia Bay but we needed money to do it. So-” She began, until I interrupted.

 

“Rachel? You mean Rachel Amber? I've seen you putting up those missing person posters all over Blackwell.” I asked, gently.

 

Chloe nodded.

 

“Yeah, that's her. But she's a story for another time.” She sniffed, then continued. “Now, we needed money, a lot of it. So one day I walked into a bar and found Nathan getting drunk off his ass and flashing money all over the place.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

I frowned, not liking where this was going.

 

“I thought I could get money out of him, you know, easy score since he was so wasted.” She shook her head bitterly. “I was an idiot. We went to his dorm room at Blackwell and had some more drinks there. I wasn't paying attention to him and...” She stopped and cursed under her breath.

 

I carefully moved down the bed to sit next to her.

 

“He put something in my drink. Next thing I know, I wake up to him crawling towards me with a camera...” She trailed off and I could see her shiver.

 

I gasped and put a hand on her arm to comfort her.

 

“Did...?” I didn't dare say the rest of my sentence.

 

“No. At-least I don't think he got the chance to do anything before I woke up and broke his lamp trying to escape. I was aiming for his balls but it was enough of a distraction for me to get out of there.”

 

I could see she was desperately trying to maintain her image and not burst into tears. I moved in to hug her and felt her stiffen slightly, before she gave in and accepted it.

 

My mind was a mess at that moment. All I could think about was how disgusting Nathan really was. Then one of my nightmare memories flashed into my head. Nathan saying he'd take me to the hospital during the party. I felt the blood draining from my face when I realized the implications of being alone with Nathan that night.

 

I pulled away from Chloe and curled up on my bed, trying not to think about it any further. Luckily, Chloe probably just assumed I was in shock from what had happened to her instead. She suddenly jumped up announced that she was in desperate need of a smoke. She took one last look at Max's sleeping form, then stomped out of the room.


	4. Eavesdropping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that you wouldn't have to wait long for the next chapter, so here it is!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Angelic Rewind: Chapter 4 - Eavesdropping**

 

**October 6 th 2013**

 

**Chloe's POV: Arcadia Hospital – Outside Room 217**

 

Instead of slamming the door behind me in a fit of blind rage and sadness, I had to force myself to shut it quietly just so it wouldn't wake up Max. She needed her beauty sleep. I on the other hand, needed a distraction from the dark thoughts swirling around in my head that were threatening to consume me. Taking a brief look up and down the hallway, I turned and headed back down the way towards the reception area.

 

After several seconds of walking and trying to find my way out of the maze of hospital hallways while still lost deep within my thoughts, I turned around a corner and collided head first into something. I bounced backwards and landed roughly on the cold hard floor. Groaning slightly, I looked up to see what I'd hit, and saw that it wasn't a what, but who. David stood above me, clearly not phased by the impact, and had extended a hand towards me. Sighing inwardly, just this once I decided to play nice and accepted his offer. I grabbed hold of his hand and gingerly dragged myself back to my feet.

 

“Sorry” I muttered, while rubbing the back of my neck, my telltale sign of awkwardness on display.

 

“It's okay. Just be careful where you're walking next time, Chloe.” David replied, then crossed his arms.

 

This was normally meant that he was gearing up to be his usual step-douche self. Except his facial expressions seemed to say otherwise. There was anger in his eyes, sure, but somehow I could tell it wasn't directed at me. This strange combination immediately put me on edge, wondering what he was about to say.

 

“I'm sorry that I've been gone all night. I was too busy assisting the police with Nathan Prescott since I was first on the scene. Not that it mattered in the end...” He trailed off, fists clenching and unclenching.

 

I instinctively took a step back from him, which he noticed. I watched as he forced himself to take a deep breath to calm down. Once he'd relaxed, I raised an eyebrow and spoke.

 

“What the hell happened, David?” I asked, apprehensively.

 

David sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“We had him dead to rights for what he did in that bathroom. Then while we were in the middle of questioning him, the higher-ups in the ABPD turned up and just let him go. He was released on the condition that he be admitted to the psychiatric wing of the hospital, at the request of Sean Prescott. The bastard has been here since around midnight.” He said, struggling to keep the rage out of his voice.

 

He may have kept himself under control but I had no such luck. My thoughts were already eating away at me from before, and now this. I exploded.

 

“ **THIS IS BULLSHIT! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY HE GOT OFF PRE-SCOTT FREE! HE SHOT MY BEST FRIEND AND HER FRIEND AND HE WOULD'VE SHOT ME IF THEY DIDNT TAKE THE BULLET THAT WAS MEANT FOR ME! I PROMISE, I WILL KILL THAT PSYCHO WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I HAVE TO FOR HURTING MAX!”**

 

I shoved my way past David with pure murderous intent, prepared to fulfil the promise I'd just made, when David grabbed my arm and spun me back around. I was so full of blind rage that I could've probably hit David right there and then, for once, instead of the other way around. Except all of my anger fizzled out the second I looked into his face. I'd never seen him look so sad and defeated. I had to strain my ears to hear the next words that came out of his mouth.

 

“Chloe please, don't do anything stupid. I'm just as furious as you, but you need to keep your head on straight. I almost lost you today if it wasn't for those two girls. I don't want to lose you again. I know I've never been the kind of step-father or father figure you wanted or needed, all I did was hurt you and push you further away. I understand that. But I'm begging you, please listen to me just this once. I know I show it in the worst possible ways, but I do care about you Chloe. Be careful. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you when I could've prevented it.” David whispered so quietly that it was almost as if he'd never said anything at all.

 

But I caught it. Every word. Something inside me that had formed even since Dad died seemed to snap. I angrily swiped at the tear threatening to fall from my eye and rushed forward to hug David for the first time ever. I felt him stiffen as my arms went around him, clearly he wasn't expecting this. Neither was I. It took me a few seconds to realize what I'd just done and hastily pulled away, feeling a strange mix of happiness and disgust battling it out in my stomach. I cleared my throat, nodded silently at David, turned on my heel and bolted down the hallway as fast as I could.

 

Once I'd gotten around the next corner, I leaned against the wall and just stood there for a while trying to get my emotions under control. The battle that was raging in my stomach had made me feel sick to the core. Not too sick to turn down the cigarette that I still desperately needed to distract myself, though. Taking a deep breath, I pushed away from the wall and made my way over to one of the elevators. I pressed the button to summon it and started tapping my foot on the floor in frustration at having to wait so long.

 

It was right then that the Hospital's PA system crackled to life and the sound of a man's voice boomed throughout the hospital.

 

“ **ATTENTION ALL HOSPITAL STAFF, 'CODE P' IS NOW IN EFFECT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ALL ON-DUTY PSYCHIATRIC STAFF WITHOUT 'CODE P' CLEARANCE ARE TO VACATE THE PSYCHIATRIC WING IMMEDIATELY. ALL REMAINING DEPARTMENTS ARE TO STAY IN YOUR ASSIGNED AREAS UNTIL 'CODE P' IS LIFTED. THANK YOU.”**

 

It was just my luck that there was a speaker right in the corner next to the elevator doors. Shaking my head to get rid of the ringing in my ears, I stepped onto the elevator wondering what the hell 'Code P' meant. I'd never even heard of that hospital code before. Then I realized that whatever was going on, was happing in the Psychiatric wing. Where Nathan Prescott is hiding.

 

“Fucking Prescott!” I cursed under my breath.

 

“ _Wait a second. 'Code P', could that stand for Prescott?”_ I snorted in disbelief. _“It must be. They might as-well just announce it as 'Code Prescott' instead. Of-course those assholes have control of the hospital, they probably fund most of it if they don't already own it outright like half of Arcadia Bay.”_ I thought to myself.

 

My curiosity was getting the better of me with each passing second as the lift travelled downwards. It probably wouldn't hurt to see what I could find out. This would be a much better distraction than a having a smoke. Plus, there's no way I could resist the opportunity to get one over on Nathan after what he'd done.

 

The elevator finally reached the ground floor and dinged, signalling the doors were opening. I cautiously stepped out and looked around. There were a few doctors running around, no doubt rushing to get to their 'assigned areas' on time, but otherwise the hallways seemed to be empty. I took the time to study the directional signs on the walls, and realized the hallways were designed starting in a H-shape, with 2 doors connecting to the reception area, the hallway I was in now which was mirrored on the other side, both leading to elevators to the upper floors, with a hallway connecting the two, running right behind where the reception desk would sit on the other side of the wall. Doors ran off to the sides of the hallways heading to different wings in the hospital. According to the directional signs, the Psychiatric wing was through one of the doors in the opposite hallway.

 

Before I went wandering around the Psychiatric wing blindly, I decided to take a peek through the door leading back out to the reception area. It was a good thing I did, because it was just my luck that right at that moment, I spotted the man responsible for making Nathan into the psycho he'd become walk through the front doors to the hospital and approach the reception desk with at-least six others. Sean Prescott had arrived, with what looked like personal guards all dressed in black. They seemed to be armed, if the gun holsters poking out from under their uniforms were anything to go by. I'd never seen them before. Since when did the Prescott's require armed guards? Aren't the corrupt police force enough protection for them?

 

One of them looked in my direction and I launched myself away from the door so fast that I hit my head on the wall next to it trying to dive out of view. Cursing under my breath, I stood there, not moving, and just listened to the conversation on the other side of the door. Sean Prescott was demanding to see his son. Following a short back and forth, the receptionist relented, clearly intimidated by the presence of Sean Prescott's personal guards. She reluctantly told him Nathan was currently staying in Room 666 in the Psychiatric ward, just as he'd requested when his son was transferred from the ABPD into the hospital's care.

 

“ _Well he's definitely the spawn of Satan. Great room choice there Prickscott.”_ I thought, suppressing a bitter chuckle.

 

Sean then told the receptionist that nobody was allowed to enter the Psychiatric ward until he was finished visiting his son, and that his guards would take up positions inside the ward while he was there as a security precaution. I realized that if I wanted to get in there, it was now or never, before Sean and his goons entered and locked me out.

 

I sprinted as fast as I could down the hallway connecting the two main hallways, wincing at the high-pitched squeaks made by my boots on the floor. I managed to burst through the door to the Psychiatric wing just as Sean and his guards entered the hallway from the reception area.

 

Glancing around at the new hallway I was in, I took off in the vague direction of Nathan's room to put some distance between me and his father. I soon came across what looked like an empty nurse's station, which had a few spare doctor's jackets hung up nearby. I grabbed one and threw it on, just in-case I needed to think up an excuse to escape, pretending to be an out-of-bounds doctor would probably be my best chance. I then carried on in the direction of Nathan's room, hoping my disguise would work, should I need it.

 

Eventually I made it to the door of Nathan's room and checked the room next door. Thankfully it was unoccupied. I entered and quickly shut the door. I stood for a few seconds and blinked in the darkness while my eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the room. Once I could see, I made my way over to the wall separating this one from Nathan's room, put my ear to it and waited.

 

A minute later, I could hear Sean addressing a couple of guards down the hallway outside, telling them to wait and not come any closer.

 

“ _Thank fuck for that, maybe I can still slip away undetected. I don't know what I'd have done if there was a guard standing right outside Nathan's door.”_ I thought to myself.

 

I listened as Sean's footsteps came closer and closer to Nathan's room, until he was right outside the door. I heard him open it and step inside. The ensuing conversation was similar to the one I'd overheard years ago before the Tempest play.

 

“You are lucky I could get you released so soon, you damn idiot. What the hell were you thinking, bringing a gun into school? I gave you that for protection, not so you could use it to shoot other students!” Sean spoke in a monotonous voice.

 

“Sorry dad. That punk bitch Price was trying to blackmail me.” Nathan mumbled, causing my hands to clench in anger.

 

“Never-mind! You know what is at stake here, Nathan. You will have the full protection of our personal lawyer. Don't say a word to anyone. I don't even want to know why you were being blackmailed. It doesn't matter. I'll make sure that the Prescott Family Legacy will not be ruined by a bunch of schoolgirls, or your stupid fuck ups! Perhaps Joyce Price needs to be taught another lesson. Hmm, yes... Don't worry, I'll make sure that Chloe Price will regret attempting to threaten the Prescott name!” Sean bellowed.

 

I felt the blood drain from my face as his words sunk in and I struggled to keep listening.

 

“Regardless, you must stay focused on the tasks I gave you. We have much more important things to worry about right now. I'll have you out of here soon. Just don't forget to take those bloody pills this time. Goodbye Nathan.” Sean finished, then walked to the door and left.

 

I could hear Nathan slump back into his bed, muttering incoherently to himself as Sean's footsteps got further and further away. I decided to play it safe and wait a couple of minutes before opening the door to poke my head out into the hallway. Looking from side to side, the coast was clear. No sign of Sean or his guards. I quickly exited the room and ran as fast as I could back towards the hallways outside the reception area, taking a few shortcuts to get ahead of Sean.

 

Crashing through the door to the Psychiatric ward, I was thankful that there was no guard standing right outside. I rushed towards the opposite hallway and pressed the button to call the elevator. After an excruciatingly painful wait, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. I stepped inside and pressed the button to go up just as one of Prescott's guards walked out of the reception area, presumably the one that was supposed to be guarding the Psychiatric wing. I heard him curse and saw him go to draw his weapon just as the elevator doors closed and began moving upwards.

 

I had to work to get my breathing under control while waiting for the elevator to reach Max's floor. After a long minute, the doors dinged open again and I set off running down the hallways, not stopping until I skidded to a halt outside Max's room.

 

David was sat hunched over in a chair outside the room and looked up at me as I almost lost my balance and fell over. He clearly saw the expression on my face because he bolted right out of his chair and stood facing me. I glanced back down the hallway, it was still clear. I turned back to David.

 

“You know how you said not to do anything stupid? Well I think I just did.” I said plainly.

 

David frowned at me and opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off.

 

“No time to explain. Do you still have your gun on you?” I asked.

 

David nodded.

 

“Good. Guard the door please. Nobody comes in. And I mean nobody. Not even the doctors. I'm being deadly serious here, David. We're in danger. Do not let anyone through that door until you hear the PA system say that 'Code P' has been lifted. I'll fill you in afterwards. Okay?” I said with as much determination as I could muster.

 

David blinked a few times while my words sunk in, nodded and then muttered “What the hell did you do this time Chloe?”

 

I was about to retort when he shook his head and pointed at the door.

 

“Rhetorical question. Get inside. Now.” He spoke clearly, and for once I obeyed his commanding tone without arguing.

 

I watched as he put a hand on his gun holster, stood up straight right outside the door to Max's room and began looking up and down the hallway for targets. Hoping nothing would actually happen, I opened the door and headed inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the subject of David, I wasn't sure how I wanted to handle him in this fic. We know from the game that he has hit Chloe before, or does depending on the choices we make. His attitude in this chapter could've gone one of two ways; Either I portray him as a complete asshole over the fact that Chloe almost got herself shot, or I give him some sort of humanity over the fact he almost lost her, because like we see from his actions in E5, he does care, he just sucks at showing it. Eventually I decided on the latter, as it also gave Chloe the chance to be able to stop hating his guts.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about it.


End file.
